The Lion, The Witch, and The Hiccup
by DinoMaster316
Summary: A crossover of The Chronicles of Narnia and HTTYD. Left behind to watch after Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Astrid soon follow him into a magical land full of creatures they couldn't even imagine.


**The Lion, the Witch, and the Hiccup**

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh! Why is it that _we_ had to stay behind and watch Hiccup?" a very irritated Snotlout exclaimed.

"Do you want the reasons or are you just complaining?" questioned Ruffnut as she fiddled with her dagger.

"Both! I'm complaining and I want the reasons!"

"Well, you're here because you're related, Ruff's here because if she _and_ Tuff went, they would would bicker the entire time and no work would get done, and _I'm _here to keep _you two _focused," explained Astrid.

"First off: I am NOT related to Hiccup! Second: I'm _always_ on track. I'm so on track, that people can't bear to admit how on track I am. In fact, I redefine 'on track'. I'm on track right now, _with my face!_"

This is the conversation Hiccup listened in on from his loft. It was the last few days before winter set in and the dragon raids had slowed down. With little to no threat from dragons, Stoick, the chief and Hiccup's father, had decided that, because dragons had taken so much food the entire village would need to go on a fishing trip in order to secure their survival. Of course, Hiccup had immediately been told he would not be going, but even that was not enough to satisfy his father. In order to make sure that Hiccup would not destroy the entire island by the time the village got back, Stoick had picked three of the other teens to stay and watch him at all times. Those teens had been Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Astrid.

Snotlout had been chosen because he was Hiccup's cousin, no mater how many times he denied it. Also, Stoick thought that it would be a good time for cousin bonding. _As if. _Ruffnut had been chosen because one of the twins had to stay behind and she was, honestly, the smarter of the two. Astrid, because, well, she's _Astrid._ Enough said.

"Riiiiight. But, where is Hiccup? I haven't seen him since the ships left and it _is _our job to watch him," asked Astrid.

"I saw him walk in here a little before us."

"Then he's probably upstairs. He couldn't have left without coming down here."

"You're going to send one of us to watch him, aren't you?" drawled Ruffnut.

"Yes, but who should it be?"

"Well, I was thinking it should be Ru-" Ruffnut's dagger turned ever so slightly in Snotlout's direction. "I mean Astrid!"

"I'm agreeing with Snotlout right now. I mean, you are the one who saying that we need to be doing our job. You should lead the example."

"Argh. _Fine_."

Hiccup really didn't want to be with anyone right now, especially Astrid. Normally, _any _time with Astrid was considered good time, but today he knew that all she would do is watch him with a stony glare because it was his fault she had to stay here watching him like some two year old. That was not a good time. Hiccup looked around for a place to hide. If she thought that he had somehow managed to sneak out, she would leave. Along with the others. That was a plus. Finally, his eyes landed on a large wardrobe in the corner of his room.

The wardrobe had belonged to his grandfather. It was made from the wood of an apple tree. His grandfather had planted that tree (where he got the seed, no one was sure of) but it had been destroyed in one of Berk's many storms. His grandfather had taken the wood and built the wardrobe by himself, without any help. Hiccup had always been fascinated with the wardrobe. It had many carving on it. Two lions heads at the top corners and two queens at the bottom corners. Many other carvings were on the door and frame, including; a hill with a garden, a winged horse, a magnificent bird, and an apple. Every time that Hiccup went near it, his hairs would stand on end and a shiver would go up his spine.

Today, the large piece of furniture seemed to call him. He quickly dove into the wardrobe to avoid Astrid. As he peeked out of the crack in the door, he saw her shadow rising up the stairs. He backed deeper into the wardrobe... and deeper... and deeper... and deeper, until he felt something against his hand. It was cold, wet, yet powdery. He pushed his hand further and, "Ow!" Something had jabbed him. He quickly spun around, trying to find the threat, but what he saw left him wide eyed.


End file.
